


Me Over We

by nugatories



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: What if your missing piece is something you can hardly imagine missing at all?





	Me Over We

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i found this in my notes from a year ago, unfinished and unedited, but i havent provided much tofu content recently and for that i apologize, so take this, please, thank you, and im sorry its not a well rounded conclusion, nor that long.

Maybe it was just me, but school seemed much more quieter that day. I had only been there for fifteen minutes and something felt off. 

Hagakure was buzzing about his positive horoscope. Naegi and Kirigiri were at their lockers, shouting back and forth petty conversation, most likely. Asahina and Oogami were taking their morning jog around the perimeter. Why did something feel strange?

Perhaps I had forgotten to brush my teeth this morning. No, Pennyworth would have pointed it out to me. Was it homework? No, why would I worry about that? I lacked care for it, in the end. Was it something I was missing? Forgetting? I could have asked Fukawa about it. I was sure she would know.

I turned to look around to identify where the brunette girl stood, but I could not find her. The realization slowly set in, and I stared at the floor in a disbelieving daze.

She was not there.

Every morning she would be there. Every morning Fukawa would come to school a few minutes after me and watch me as she put away her books and gathered her things. She was never absent. Certainly after she had revealed her well-kept secret of Genocider Syo to the rest of us, there was no possibly that she would be the cause of Fukawa not attending school. Besides, she would be more than eager to get to school before I do, so that is out of the question.

No one seemed remotely concerned about her whereabouts. I would not admit to being concerned either, but I cannot say it is in everyone's best interests to ignore a classmate who clearly should not be absent. Fukawa was never sick either; she seemed to have an incredible immune system. The questions flooding my mind tantalized me. Was no one else worried? Did they not notice? How could they not? There were only a little over a dozen people in our class and whenever someone did not attend, usually everyone went berserk. Naegi once got a cold and stayed home, and the whole class seemed to riot. He is not even that intriguing, to be honest.

I frowned and folded my arms. Maybe everyone else knew something I did not. Although, I imagined Fukawa going to me first about any issue with attending class. Was I thinking too highly of myself? Probably not. I never do that.

Getting far too irritated to function, I leaned over to Celestia Ludenberg, who happened to sit directly to my left.

“Celestia,” I began, tapping her desk with the tip of my finger. “Is there something up with Fukawa I am unaware of?”

I despised, with every fiber of my being, to ask about the wellbeing of others. But I regarded information higher than my social status with one person, so wasting it on Celestia was not a total loss.

She looked up from a tiny notepad she was jotting something down in and tilted her head slightly. “Who?”

Scoffing, I raised an eyebrow. “Toko Fukawa. You know. Ultimate Writer, has a split personality, never bathes?” I began listing the obvious things anyone would know about her. Of course, I could have gone into detail. Like talking about how she pulled on her earlobe whenever she is lying. Or the way she pushed her bangs out of her face when they covered her eyes. Fukawa also snorted a lot while she laughed. And she would lose her shoes sometimes when she ran because they were about half a size too big for her feet.

But I knew Celestia did not need anything less than a sarcastic reply.

The gambler chuckled. Her plastic laugh just offset how my snide comments were. “I know, I know. But I don't know her whereabouts. No one in this class pays much mind to her, if you hadn't noticed yet.”

My scowl deepened. “Don't take me for an imbecile. Of course I've noticed that. However, you've never been absent this year, if I'm not wrong, so you'd be able to tell, that within a class of sixteen people, when someone who is always attending doesn't show, something is wrong. You're more observant that most people, and that's a lot coming from me. Tell me, again, who hasn't noticed something?”

I knew she would not have a quick or witty reply in store. I did not notice much about Celestia, but I did see that any day I showed up to class, she was already there. She was quite studious for her talent, and even if she was already wealthy enough for a teenager, her intelligence was almost matched. I do believe these things in the lowest form possible, though, as she bothers me to no end. When it comes to how much I am spoken to, I prefer Fukawa anyway. She may always be right beside me; too close for comfort, but at least she listens. At least she cares.

I hope.


End file.
